Love Don't Change
by articcat621
Summary: Padma's heart has always belonged to one special girl.


Written for Willowscribe's Slash/Femslash Pairing. I actually enjoyed writing this! It was different from what I usually do, but I hope you all enjoy! I don't own HP, and never will. Enjoy!

* * *

"Pansy!" Padma cried out, looking for her best friend. They were playing hide and seek, but Padma hated playing with Pansy because she was so good. Pansy would often disappear for ages, hiding in the most secret places around. She was smart, and her daddy always said with cunning like Pansy's, she could definitely end up in Slytherin. Personally, Padma hoped she would be in Slytherin too, so she could be with her best friend.

"Pansy!" She cried out once more. They often played at the Parkinson Manor, because the backyard was so big. Parvati didn't like coming over though, because she thought Pansy was too mean. Padma just thought her sister was a baby.

Padma was just about to give up, when Pansy jumped out of the tree. She grinned, "Good spot."

Pansy smiled. "I know. But don't tell, because Daddy would be mad. He says I'm not supposed to climb trees."

"A lady doesn't climb," Padma said, mimicking Pansy's father.

Pansy laughed, then grabbed Padma's hand. "Come on, let's go by the pond. We can sit on the rock."

"Okay," Padma said, following her friend towards the lake.

Pansy laid back, looking at the blue sky and the clouds rolling by. Padma started plucking out blades of grass.

"You know who I saw the other day?" She said, smiling.

"Who?" Padma asked. Pansy often saw lots of other children, but Padma didn't. She didn't know why, but figured it was because Pansy's parents had more friends.

"Draco. You know, the handsome Malfoy boy?" Pansy said, sounding like a love-struck teenager.

Padma scrunched up her face. "Ewww, Pansy, boys are gross!"

Pansy laughed. "I'm nine. Boys aren't icky anymore. They're cute. Draco is cute."

Padma simply shook her head. Pansy often let her imagination get the better of her. Sure, the Malfoy boy was cute… with his blonde hair, silver eyes… but he was a boy. And boys had cooties… at least that was what Parvati told her.

"Do you think we'll get married someday?" Pansy asked.

Padma shrugged. "Maybe. I mean, you're are super nice, so yeah. You can probably get married."

Pansy smiled. "Good. Will you come to our wedding?"

Padma nodded. "You're my best friend. Of course I'll come."

Pansy grinned. "Good, because it wouldn't be the same without you."

"Pansy, have you ever kissed a boy?" Padma asked, looking up at the sky.

"Nope, but I bet it's really easy. I practice with my pillow sometimes."

Padma laughed. "You practice with your pillow?"

Pansy nodded. "I smoosh my face up against it, and kiss it, just like this." She puckered her lips and made squishy kissing noises.

Padma laughed. "I don't think that's how it's done."

Pansy looked at her, smiling. "Maybe we should practice."

Padma raised her eyebrows. "Practice? What do you mean?"

Pansy just smiled. "We should practice kissing, so that way, we'll be really good at it."

Padma blushed. Girls didn't kiss girls… did they?

Before she could protest, Pansy leaned forward and pressed her small lips to Padma's. Padma quickly pulled back, confused.

Pansy smiled, scooting forward. "You pulled away to quick. Boys like long kisses, like this." She pressed her lips to Padma's once more, this time keeping them there firmly. She gently slipped her tongue into Padma's mouth, moving it around. She pulled away, smiling. "See, that's what boys like."

Padma simply nodded. Pansy was smart about boys, she knew this was what they wanted.

Pansy smiled. "Now I can't wait until next week when Draco comes over. Maybe I'll practice some kissing then too." She let out a high pitched giggle.

* * *

Padma zoned back in, when she realized Slughorn was approaching.

"Miss Patil, you need to add another Flobberworm to your potion dear." The professor said, walking by checking their potions.

"Of course Professor Slughorn," Padma responded. She did as he bid, then returned her gaze back towards Pansy.

Pansy was practically sitting in Malfoy's lap, whispering into his ear.

Padma felt her insides burn with sadness. That day in the garden, something happened. When Pansy kissed her, it was nice and sweet. As a child, she didn't think it meant any harm. It was just a kiss between friends, right?

Wrong. Padma had compared every kiss she has had since that day to the one Pansy gave her, and none of them could even compare. Not even close.

Padma knew she was attracted to a woman. Not women in general, but just a specific one. She had figured it out in third year, but continued to date boys because the one she wanted was always with someone else.

Padma loved Pansy, she had since they were younger, before she even realized it. But Pansy was with Draco, it had always been about Draco.

Their friendship was strained, especially with the war going on. Pansy didn't even know how Padma felt. _But it didn't matter,_ Padma told herself, _because Pansy doesn't feel like that_. She was in love with Draco, and rumors of their engagement were going around.

Padma never told anyone about her feelings for Pansy, not even her own twin. It was just better that way. She didn't want people to realize how badly she was suffering, she didn't need anyone's pity.

Pansy pressed a kiss to Draco's neck, smirking when she pulled away. Her eyes swept across the room, catching Padma's stare. Her smirk fell, and she stared at her friend.

Padma broke the gaze, a single tear falling down her cheek.

_It didn't matter, _she told herself,_ because nothing will ever change._


End file.
